Joeled
by HavokTwister
Summary: Inspired by On The Spot Episode #7 in which Rooster Teeth's own Joel Heyman explains what it means to be 'Joeled.' Joel invites his girlfriend to an episode of On The Spot. Little did she expect his antics to result in the coining of a new phrase at the office. Joel Heyman/OC. Second chapter will include lemons.


As a composer for the animation department at Rooster Teeth, Julia rarely got to participate in the daily antics and hilarity her coworkers engaged in. Most of her work hours were spent in the studio, either recording or composing, or in meetings with the small but capable music production team that was in charge of providing unique scores for shows such as RWBY and Red vs Blue. That particular day had been a bit slow for Julia. She had already sent preliminary songs to her superior, Jeff Williams, but since he was on vacation there was little she could do without his final approval and additional suggestions. She sat at her desk, going over notes Kerry and Miles had sent her about the new RWBY episodes that still needed scoring, writing her own thoughts in the margins as she came up with little tunes in her head. A buzzing at her desk distracted her, her eyebrow raising as she noticed it was a text from Joel.

 **Gonna be on set. In case you were free.**

That's right, he had mentioned a few days ago that Jon asked him to be in the next On The Spot episode, along with Jack, Chris, and Aaron. Julia told him she'd see if she could make it, what with her work centering around recording studio and therefore making it hard to leave. She checked the time on her phone. _Guess I could use my lunch break,_ she figured to herself. It was rare for her and Joel to meet up during work, they were in completely separate departments and arranging lunch dates was difficult sometimes. "Fuck it," she decided, as she shrugged off her jacket and draped it over her chair. She grabbed her phone and sent him a quick reply as she made her way over to the set.

Lucky you, I'm on my way.

When she arrived, the live audience was already sat down for the most part. A few people were chattering to the side, ready to head to their seats when the cue was given. Julia noticed a familiar blonde in the front row and with a smile, sat in the chair next to her. "Hey, Barbara," she nodded to the woman's phone. "You Live Tweeting the show? Or are you just here for Aaron?" she gave the blonde a knowing grin.

Always quick-witted, Barbara answered, "Slow day at work? Or did you just come for Joel?" The Canadian winked at Julia, tipping her head towards a mic'd up Joel who headed to his seat next to Jack. In the background, a voice began to countdown the start of the show. The lights above the audience darkened, making the set and its participants the center of everyone's attention. "Ahh, touché," the brunette chuckled and the women shared a fist bump as Jon began his opening.

Joel was being...Joel, as always. He would sneak looks at the audience every now and then-a very particular member of the audience. Julia had to admit, she was having quite a laugh watching her boyfriend spew nonsense about Czechs mating, Dungeon Tan, and just being his ridiculous self. It was one of the reasons she fell for him, that dark haired bundle of comedy and weird noise-making. He was the guy she could count on to make her laugh one minute and then lose himself in a rant about economics and stocks. She was probably one of the few people who could actually tolerate and show genuine interest in what he had to say about gold and exactly how the national debt was fucked.

Everything was going well until the 3rd word of the Cunning Linguistics game, when the prompter displayed the word "Joeled" for the contestants to define. Julia raised her brow, curious as to how they were all going to come up with a definition for it. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat-little did she know what was going to come out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"THAT IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO YOU...EVER!" He began. Just the sound of his booming voice creating abnormally large audio waves was enough to elicit a laugh from the audience. Julia struggled to maintain her composure as the next barrage of words left his lips.

"As in...oh GOD! I have been JOELED! Aw YEAH!" He expertly punctuated himself. Meanwhile in the audience, Barbara's laugh could be heard off-screen and she clutched her stomach. Julia could feel several eyes on her as her jaw slowly dropped, her face growing bright red. It was no secret that she and Joel were dating, it was revealed to the Rooster Teeth audience as a passing comment during one of the podcasts, but no one really poked fun at the couple out of respect for their privacy. Certain couples in the company were more tight-lipped about their relationships than others. With Joel and Julia rarely being on camera, no one had really touched the subject on the off-chance that either one was uncomfortable talking about it. But now, on a live recording of a show, all eyes were on Joel and Julia.

"FEELS SO GOOD! Ohhhh! Oh God YES. Ohhh," He continued into a moan. Everyone laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of his answer, as well as the delivery. Julia, no longer able to contain herself, laughed at the undertone. It brought back particularly heated images of them together, skin against skin, sometimes roughly, sometimes softly-all very pleasant and vocal experiences, the vocal part coming mostly from Julia. She snapped back to reality, feeling oddly turned on but also overcome by the humor of the moment. That fucker was imitating her sex noises! She clutched her sides, tears escaping her eyes as she leaned against Barbara, who was also having a hard time breathing from the laughter. Jon noted that she was finally laughing and seemed to sigh in relief, knowing the target of Joel's antics was taking it surprisingly well. Aaron, quick to notice this, turned his attention to the audience.

"I wonder if anyone has ever been _Joeled_ before? Anyone in the front?" He raised his hand to his forehead, seemingly looking for the one person everyone knew he was talking about. "Anyone? Bueller?" Chris added to the narrative, throwing in a movie reference just for the hell of it. Julia seemed to recover from her laughs, even as Joel quietly moaned nonsense into the microphone. She wiped the tears from her eyes-ohh that fucker was going to _get it_ when they got home. Joel made a quick glance to his girlfriend, motioning to her off-screen. "Guys, it's okay, she's laughing. No need to call HR," he chuckled as the hilarity of the show ensued.


End file.
